The Temior
by Illithia
Summary: Kari's daughter has come back in time...question is Why? and whos her father?? (rated pg13 atm may change)


The #Temior  
  
Prologue  
  
The sun set over the ruins of Tokyo and Kari Kamiya shivered. She stood atop the rubble of her old apartment building and surveyed the devastation. Tumbled buildings, dead or dying plants and moving through it all, dark digimon, searching for the last of the digi-destined. The rest of whom had been hunted down and dragged before HIM.  
  
It had been nearly 17 years since Destrimon first appeared in her dreams, 17 years since the darkness came, a darkness born of her own body.  
  
With a sigh she climbed down from her perch and returned to the fireside, there her brother Tai sat sharpening his katana, next to him sat the reason for the darkness, though not the cause, Kari's daughter Rio.  
  
Moving into the light Kari couldn't help but notice how similar Rio looked to herself at 16, if it wasn't for her long black hair they would've been identical. A sudden shout caused them all to jump to their feet, weapons ready, as Izzy, the last surviving DD came running through the rubble. "We've got company!" he yelled. Behind him came a hoard of Bakumon, the ghost-like digimon easily traversing the uneven ground.  
  
"Kari, take Rio and run", Tai stood before the advancing enemy, Izzy panting at his side, there were to many to defeat, not with out there own digimon, all of whom where now dead. He glanced over to see Kari still standing there "Go, if they get her its all over". With tears in her eyes she nodded, and grabbing Rio by her shoulder shoved her away from the Bakumon. With one last glance at her brother and friend she followed her daughter into the night.  
  
**  
  
Sobbing Kari collapsed against a fallen wall, Rio moved to her side and wrapped her in her arms. "It'll be ok mom, I don't know how but it will be one day" "No Rio, it hasn't been ok since you're father appeared.." whispered Kari "You mean since I was conceived don't you?" Rio replied.  
  
Wiping her tears away Kari looked at her daughter, the one person she loves more than life it self. "The day you were born was both a blessing and a curse darling, a blessing to me, but a curse to the world," there was such sadness in her eyes that Rio nearly wept herself.  
  
"Do you wish I'd never been born then? If I hadn't been then none of this would've happened.I wish I was strong enough to jump back that far, then I could stop it before it began."  
  
Kari was silent for a moment, thinking. "Do you mean that Rio?"  
  
Looking into her mothers eyes Rio understood what she was thinking, "It isn't possible mom, I've only ever been able to jump back a couple of hours, you're suggesting I jump back 17 years.."  
  
"Maybe alone you don't have the strength but what if we combined our powers, we are the two most powerful digi-destined, if anyone could do it its us." Kari gently took her daughters hands in her own "but we'll only try if you're sure you're willing to go. Cos if we succeed then you'll cease to exist." Rio turned away and thought about it.  
  
'If I'd never been born then Tokyo would still be thriving, the digital world wouldn't have succumbed to darkness and the digi-destined would still be alive. Codey, Yolei, Davis, Ken, Mimi, Matt, TK, Joe, Sora, most of whom I've never met, and all of their digimon as well. But can I really do this? Can I go back and stop myself from being conceived?' as she thought an image formed in her mind, the last time she'd seen TK, her mothers husband, he'd been standing between herself and Destrimon, her father.  
  
Protecting her from him.  
  
His last words to her had been "Do what ever you must to stop him Rio, for you're the only one who can" with that the DD of Hope threw himself at the evil digimon as a distraction as her uncle Tai dragged her away. Taking a deep breath Rio turned to her mother and nodded firmly "Lets do it, lets change the past".  
  
They were in an abandoned warehouse, a common enough thing nowadays. They'd scouted the area and were fairly sure that there'd be no interruptions. Standing in the middle of an open space the two, mother and daughter, faced each other.  
  
"Are you sure Rio? Once we start there'll be no stopping." Kari trailed off, Rio was nodding her head.  
  
"Yes mom, I'm sure. Now lets do this before we're discovered", to be honest Rio was terrified of what they were about to attempt. For even if it didn't work the sheer amount of energy Kari would 'donate' would likely kill her, but then if it did work then it wouldn't matter because none of this would happen any way.  
  
Giving Rio one last hug Kari stepped away and closed her eyes. Over the years she'd grown quite proficient at calling upon the power of her crest, so now all she needed to do was fall in to the power awaiting her.  
  
As her mother gathered her powers Rio focused on her own, power unique even among digi-destined, the power of time. Once immersed in it she opened her eyes to see Kari glowing with a soft white light, looking down she smiled, her own hand was glowing gold.  
  
This was it, the moment of change, would it work? Only one way to find out. Joining hands Kari sent all her energy to her daughter, everything she had she gave away, even her life force. Rio watched, in tears, as her mother slowly collapsed, her hands sliding free of Rio's grasp. Snarling silently at herself for watching Rio gathered all the energy her mother had given her and all of her own and reached out, through the barriers between dimensions, and transported herself to the digital world. For, although her powers work in earth's realm, there are a lot stronger in the digital one.  
  
From there, the broken trees and shattered sky a testament to what she was about to change, Rio once again gathered her power and ripped at the fabric of time. The very air around her began to burn as she continued pouring power into the rift, forcing it open wider and further back in time.  
  
Then with one final look around, Rio threw herself into the temporal gateway, and prayed that it would take her where she needed to be.. 


End file.
